Furuichi's Greatest Night Ever
by Platinum.Anime07
Summary: Oga and Furuichi are in a party. Hilda was the one hosting it. For her beloved Master, Beelzebub, of course. Then, in the party, Furuichi sees something he really didn't want to see so he ran out of the party place. Oga follows him and gives him something akin to comfort which he definitely didn't expect at all. Dedicated to HaloSilvercross. Tried to make a fluffy oneshot.


**Furuichi's Greatest Night Ever:**

**Summary: Furuichi Takayuki, the bestfriend of Oga Tatsumi, the so-called Strategist, is feeling something that irritates him to the core and horrifies him at the same time. And when he sees something that involves Oga in it, he feels something tighten in his chest and he doesn't know why so he runs away from the scene and finds himself in an empty alley. He didn't know that the alley he's in will be one the his favorite places to go to in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub nor it's characters.**

* * *

**Furuichi's POV:**

Hey. I'm Furuichi Takayuki. Nice to meet you. Right now I'm in a party with Oga and Baby Beel. The party is being hosted by Miss Hilda. Oh! And right now she's wearing her maid outfit. Well, that's not surprising is it? Anyways, here I am alone in one corner stalking Miss Hilda. Until one thing caught my eye. It was Aoi and the girls! So I forgot the 'Stalk Miss Hilda' plan and went with the new 'Stalk the Red Tails' plan. Hehe. . . .

I followed them until someone was holding the collar of my shirt. I looked at the person who interrupted me and sweatdropped. It was Nene and the girl with the flower on her ear. I smiled at them nervously. Then they asked the question I always know will come after trying to do plans like these.

"What are you doing Furuvert?" Nene asked. Then I gave her a blank face. I hated it when someone messes with my name.

"OI! What do you mean Furuvert?! It isn't Furuvert but Furu-ichi." I said firmly. Her eyes narrowed and called to Packo.

"Packo, come 'ere and let's get this over with." She told Packo.

"Alright Miss Nene. What do you want to do with him?" Packo asked. Then I looked at Nene who surely isn't looking at me. Packo and I followed her gaze and then I saw a drunk Aoi near Oga. She's so red that I thought she was just a decoration. But on closer look, Aoi is almost kissing Oga and of course Nene notices such things very easily. So, forgetting about me, she ran to Aoi with Packo in tow to stop what is going to happen

At this point, I felt that my heart was growing tight. It's like someone's crushing it. I touched my chest while looking at Oga. He still isn't moving from his spot while Aoi's about to kiss him! And now Nene's behind her and can't stop so she bumped into Aoi, making her stumble and kiss Oga smack on his lips. At that moment I think my heart stopped. Then I felt that in my chest again. That feeling like my heart is being crushed by a hand. I clutched the left part of my chest where the heart was supposed to be.

I saw Oga's eyes widen then look around like he's looking for something. And his eyes stopped on me. I think I had a very weird expression right now. Because his eyes widened a bit more. I can even see Baby Beel's eyes get bigger by the second. I thought I couldn't take it any longer so I tried to find a way out of that place. When I reached the exit, I turned left and ran. I didn't know where I was going but I didn't care.

**Oga's POV:**

Yo! I 'm with Baby Beel and Furuichi in a party hosted by Hilda. I told her that she doesn't have to spoil Baby Beel. But of course, she didn't listen. And so here I am now in a place where the tables are, looking bored. I didn't know where Furuichi went but I wouldn't care anyways even if I knew.

So here I was sitting to death until Baby Beel said something. But I didn't hear it so I let him repeat it again.

"Au! Au babu da!" He said while pointing at something. [Translation: Aoi's here! Look at her red face!]

When I looked at what he was pointing, I saw Aoi beet red. She was swaying a bit. I called out to her but I think she didn't hear me. So I walked toward her with my hands in my pockets. Man, I wish Furuichi was here. He'd know what to do to make a distraction for me.

"Oi! Kunieda!" I called her and she looked at me. Her eyes were clouded. She was drinking again? Jeez who was it that made her drink? Great. He or she was an idiot for letting Kunieda drink.

~ somewhere in the bar talking with another gangster sat a woman who sneezed then said, "Someone's complimenting me."~

Tch. What to do now? I looked around and didn't see Furuichi. But then I heard someone call my name softly so I looked at the direction of the voice. I saw Kunieda chanting my name while coming dangerously closer to me. I stood there frozen while Kunieda was attempting to and will successfully kiss me if I don't stop her. I heard Nene's voice shout something but I couldn't hear it. Someone bumped Kunieda from behind and gave her a push hard enough for her to stumble and kiss me smack on the lips.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I was horrified to say at least. My heart beat faster like I was scared of something but I didn't know what. I looked around. Then spotted someone I know. But then I think my eyes became wider.

I saw Furuichi looking at me while clutching his chest like it felt so painful that it wouldn't stop until he clutched it hard enough. But that wasn't what caught my attention completely. It was that Furuichi was tearing up. And I heard Baby Beel whimper but I couldn't look at him since I'm so unattentive to my surroundings right now except for Furuichi. I saw him quickly walk away from my sight as if he couldn't stand to see me.

I wanted to run to him and say something to comfort him but I was too surprised by what happened and what I'm actually feeling right now that I couldn't move.

But then, when I looked at Baby Beel, I saw him start to cry so I cursed and failed to take him off of me. And I was literally electrocuted by Baby Beel and my senses came back. I looked at a teary Baby Beel then to Nene and Kunieda black as coal from their electrocution. I called Hilda and told her to look out for Kunieda and Nene for a while. Then I ran like my whole life depended on it towards the exit. I saw Furuichi's shadow under the street light. I followed it.

And it led me to an alley where Furuichi was sitting curled up with his face on his knees. He's crying. I actually didn't know what to do but I think my instincts do. I walked up to him.

**Furuichi's POV:**

I ran into an empty alley and sat there with my legs too tired to stand. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt one tear drop on my hand. I looked at it then I started to cry a little more loudly and put my head on my hands. Then I felt someone hug me. I was shocked of course. Since I thought that the alley was empty. I looked up and sat there frozen.

I was looking into Oga's eyes. They looked so sad I wanted to hold his face and comfort him. Not knowing what I was doing, again, I hugged him back and I cried on his shoulder. Then something happened that made me thank god that there were no people on the streets because this would've embarassed me to no end.

Oga Tatsumi, the Child-Rearing Badass, a person akin to a demon, is kissing me. Passionately. And so gently. My eyes widened. Then I felt tears of a feeling I can't describe, fall. My eyes closed slowly and I felt myself lean in more to the kiss.

Then I felt nothing warm sticking to my lips a few seconds later. Causing me to open my eyes curiously. Which I later regretted. The reason is. . . . . . He was smirking. Which made me confused. 'Why is he smirking like that at me?' I thought in wonder. Then I heard him laugh in front of me. I looked up at him then saw him cackling with his head hung backwards just like a madman.

"What are you laughing at?! Oi! Answer my question, you idiot Oga!" I shouted at him. He looked down at me and cackled some more. I felt a vein in my head pop (Metaphorically, anime-speaking) and I felt myself burst in annoyance. "OI! YOU DAMN OGRE WITH THE CACKLING FETISH AND SHARP EYES! STOP CACKLING LIKE A MADMAN OR I'LL KISS YOU!"

At the last two words, my whole being stilled in surprise. My eyes suddenly widened at the realization of what I said. What I said. What I said. What I. . . . . What did I say again?

**:You said you'd kiss him if he continues on cackling like a madman. . . . :** I heard a voice say in my head. And I remembered what I previously said because of this and it caused me to say, "D-don't take that seriously, idiot Oga. I was just joking to see if you'd stop laughing and look! You did! Haha. . Ha. . . . Ahaha-ha. . . . "

Then when I looked at him, he had this expressionless face that it looked like he was planning on doing something bad to me. 'Scary,' I thought with a shudder. I tried to stand up and say 'I'll be going' casually but he took my wrist and didn't give me the chance to get up. Then suddenly, he crashed his lips on mine.

H kissed me. Again. He kissed me. Again. 'Wh-why? Why? WHY IS HE KISSING ME?!' I thought. I pushed Oga away and wiped my lips furiously. All the while thinking, 'He doesn't have feelings for me. It was the heat of the moment. No way would Oga kiss a person. Especially a guy! He's not in love with me so I woul-' My thoughts were interrupted by something I think I misheard.

"Come again?" I asked. I looked at him directly in the eyes as mine narrowed. He sighed and rolled his eyes at me which made me say, "Hurry up already!" And he answered, "Alright. Alright. Jeez. Idiot Furuichi." I leaned in to hear it clearer when he was about to say it. But then the roaring siren of an ambulance and police prevented me from hearing what Oga said.

I asked him to repeat it again when he kissed me a third time smack on the lips. I grunted in surprise but then I felt like happiness is going to burst from within me. Just when I was pushing my own lips on to Oga's, said guy just seperated his lips from mine. Then he said, "I said 'I love you' Idiot Furuichi. Discovered it just now. So. What's your response?"

This shocked me. Seriously. Why do I feel like I get shocked more easily today than any other day? "You tellin' the truth there, buddy? Or are you just playing a prank on me?" I asked doubtfully. No one can ever say if what your first love, who is actually a badass guy with a bloodthirsty mind who always gets his way through his stupidity and fists, is saying is actually very true.

"Oi. You want me to get you to bed and *** and *** you until you can't walk because of our **** in my room? Or are you going to respond to me right now and settle it all?" he asked while one of his eyebrows was raised in a haughty way. At the **** parts, I felt like I'm going to be very happy and very sick at the same time. I blushed when I thought that I'd be happy if he really did that to me? 'Anyway, how can two guys do. . . T-that?!' I thought.

"I. . . . I kind of. . . . Maybe. . . . Lo-love y-you, too. . . . " I said while looking somewhere else. "I think I already know you do. Just wanted to hear it from. I did expect the 'kind of' and 'maybe' in it, too," I heard him say. My head shot up with my eyes very wide and my cheeks feeling very warm. "You already know? How? When? How?" I asked consecutively.

I saw him scratch his head in irritation then he looked at me and said, "No more explanations, alright, idiot Furuichi? Seriously. You're dumber than I thought. I was right when I said you shouldn't hang out with those idiots and stick with me instead."

"But I am always with you! I can't even get to see other people because you always blackmail me into doing what you want me to do. Jeez. Now, you're the one complaining? I'm supposed to be the one that does that. Dang it!" I retorted irrately.

"Huh? Since when do I blackmail you in doing what I want?" he asked with that scary face of his again. Like he always does whenever he blackmails me. "Since EVERYDAY you IDIOT OGA! You're doing it now!" I shouted at him. When I huffed in annoyance, I heard him laugh again. I glared at him and he said, "Now you're not upset. Good." "Huh?" was my intelligent response.

He stood up and walked toward the way out of the alley. "O-oi! You leavin' me here by myself?!" I called out. "I'm not leavin' you, idiot Furuichi. Don't I always wait for you to stand up and walk beside me?" he answered. I felt a hint of a smirk from him when he said this.

I sighed and stood up. I jogged up to him and muttered to myself as I jogged, "Wait up, stupid. I thought you were supposed to wait? You're just walking and not stopping to wait for me. Idiot." When I reached his side, he suddenly held my chin and made me face him. Then, at the same time, gave me a chaste kiss.

He smirked as my eyes began to widen a bit when I felt his hand hold mine. I felt myself blush at the act and it caused me to turn my head down. And we held hands until we reached the party where it all started. Me, blushing and him, smirking all the way there.

When we reached the party, almost all guests were gone. He shrugged and walked away, still holding my hand tightly but gently all at the same time. "Let's go to your house, idiot Furuichi. I'll tell Hilda and my family, I'll be staying in your house. Got it?" he said. "Y-yeah," was my answer. "Good," he said after.

And we went straight to my house and he stayed the night there. My parents said it was okay. When Oga called Hilda-san, I heard her shouting through the other line. But then, Oga started saying that we were going out making me hold my chest as if it was about to burst into a heart attack. We're doomed. Once the guys would know of our 'new' kind of relationship, they wouldn't act normal towards us anymore.

"Oi! Idiot Furuichi, Hilda's calling for you," Oga called. I nodded and took the phone reluctantly. "H-hello? Hilda-san?" I started. "Hello, Furuichi. I heard that you and Oga are now in a relationship," she said. I said yes and she answered, "Congratulations. It's good that you would be the new mother of Master. Since your better than that Kunieda Aoi girl. Good luck and have a happy life. I support you."

She said that in a monotone so much like a fluent-talking robot that I can't decipher whether she was actually really cheering on for the two of us or if she's disgusted that the father of her master was actually liking a guy. But I thanked her and she ended the conversation. I even heard Alaindelon's cries of "Takayuki-dono! Why did you leave me for Oga-dono?! I thought we had that connection!" in the background when Hilda and I were still having a conversation. In my head, 'We definitely didn't have that connection!'

I gave Oga the phone and hesitantly kissed him on the lips. Nobody saw us, I think. Then I said, "Goodnight," before going up to my room. I know he was going to sleep in my room with me but I wanted to get the room cleaner than usual at least!

* * *

**Platinum. Anime07: This is the end of the oneshot. Thank you for reading. This is also dedicated to HaloSilvercross. ^_^v Hello.**


End file.
